Setting My Angel Free
by xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx
Summary: Simon died saving Jeanette's life from a gun-shot two months ago. Jeanette is sacred thinking it's her fault. She gets fed up with all the pain and is at her breaking point. Finally, she decides she had enough. Will someone stop her from doing this big mistake? Is she willing to set Simon free? Simonette one-shot. Cartoon Verse Warning: Suicidal thoughts


**Wazzup guys? Ok I thought this in my head and I just had to make it! It's a Simonette One-shot! :D And also if you haven't noticed I changed my pen name to xXCrazy4chipmunksXx :D Just thought I should tell you..**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to give SimonSeville101 some credit because he helped me make think of this idea also made it happen :D So give him some love by reading his stories if you never read them. They are really good guys :) Ok on with the story this is a sad One-shot and has some suicide thoughts so if you are under the age of at least 12 years old I wouldn't think it would be ok for you to read this story.. **

**So now that that's finished guys Just sit back, relax, and read the story..**

* * *

**Jeanette's POV**

Its been two months.. Two whole months since Simon died. He died by saving me.. Saving me from being shot.. From this guy I know... And I will always hate.. Its my fault... MY fault Simon died! If I hadn't been dating Mason in the first place Simon would be here! Its my fault he is not here! Its MY fault that I am feeling this pain!

I'm going crazy knowing that my Simon is dead because me! Days and weeks that I've been hurt with agonizing pain... And I am SICK of it! And I can't take it anymore.. I want to die.. I will die.. Someday I will.. And today will be that will be that day...

I can't take this pain.. I have to do it.. I need Simon.. These past two months I tried everything. Cutting myself, not eating, smoking, drinking, everything to get him to off my mind.. But as much as I tried.. I can't.. I need him... I want him.. And that's why.. am going kill myself.

I walked into the bathroom with a rope in my hand, and with a letter in the other. I walked to the mirror looking at myself before I kill myself. My face was pale, sweat all over my face. My hair was a mess, strings of hair was everywhere. My clothes were dirty from not taking care of myself the past few days.. I began to cry as I looked. I screamed loud as begin to the counter..

"IT'S MY FAULT SIMON!'' I yelled. ''IT'S MY FAULT YOU ARE DEAD!'' I yelled raising my arms all over the place. As I looked at myself again words began to get in my head.

'Its your fault' They all said. 'It's your fault Simon died..' I began cry harder as I put my hand to my ears shaking my head uncontrollably, trying to make them go away..

'It's your fault' They said again. 'Your fault.. your fault..' Tears fell as they continued to taunt me..

"No.." I said softly as my voice cracked. 'Your...Fault' That's was it, I had enough.

"AHHHH! SHUT UP!'' I said as I slammed my hand against the mirror, making it shatter into millions of pieces. My hand was so numb all I can feel was the broken pieces of the glass. I looked at my hand seeing blood all over the place, the glass.. And the counter.. The blood began to dripped of the counter as drops fell to the ground. I fell to the floor looking at the walls.. I was in a daze..

"I'm sorry Simon.." I whispered to myself as I cried harder. "But I can't take it anymore.." I said. I struggled as I got up.. I walked weakly trying not to fall as I headed straight to the shower.. I stopped as I gave it a daze. I looked at the pole holding up the curtains. I tied the rope onto the pole making it dangle around the place. I grabbed the rope as I began to wrap it around me.. I began to cry again.. But just when I was about to pull the rope..

"Jeanette! Don't! ''Someone said to me.. I gasped as heard it.. That voice.. Its was so heart warming.. so.. calming... I turned seeing Simon. He was standing there with a small light glow around him. His face showed concern..

"Simon...?" I asked. I began to cry as he shook his head.

"Simon!'' I yelled as I unwrapped my neck and ran up to him for a hug. I struggled with the pain in my arm but that didn't matter.. Simon was back. As I ran up to him I walked right through his body. My eyes widen in shock. I turned around seeing him turn towards me. 'Was he still dead?' I asked myself. It was obvious he was because he died! I saw him die.. I stand there as tears fell again.. He was really dead..

"Jea-" He said walking towards but he stopped as he saw me walk back. I began to cry as I looked at him.

"Jeanette.." He sighed. "What have you been doing to yourself?" He asked. I weakly looked at the floor not wanting to tell how much pain I been in..

"Simon.. I'm fine..." I lied to him. It hurt ten times worst than before to lie to him but I just can't tell him.. I never will..

"Jeanette.. I know you, and this isn't you..." He said to me. I let a few more tears fall as he continued..

"Jeanette if something is wrong you should tell me.." He said. I gave him a dark glare as he said that.

''I told you I am fine!" I said. I looked at him. I could tell he didn't buy it..

"Jeanette you are not OK!" He said. "I mean two weeks ago you tried to kill yourself with a knife! Thank God Alvin was there!'' He said. I looked away again as I heart felt like it broke into millions of pieces.. But what does it matter.. I been feeling it all this time...

"Look, I may not be here anymore but-" As he said I cut him off.

"AND THAT'S IT! " I yelled at him as more tears fell. ''THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I AM IN THIS MESS SIMON!'' He stared at me in complete shock. I cried harder as I fell the ground putting my hands over my head. I heard foot steps come me towards me. Simon got down on his knee and looked me in the eyes..

"Jeanette.. None of this is your fault.." He said. I looked at him with complete sadness.

"No.. It is Simon.." My voice cracked as I said that. ''I screwed up.. It's my fault you died.." I said. Agonizing pain raised up as I cried harder.. I couldn't move.. nor hardly breathe..

"I should have died Simon..." I said as more pain raised. " I should have.." I said looking at the floor.

"Jeanette look at me.." He said. "Look at me..." but I didn't.. It hurt to see his face when I know he is dead..

"Jeanette. Look. At. Me..." He said. I used all my strength as I looked at him. His face showed a mixed of anger, worry, and sadness..

"I died because I saved you..'' He said. "I took that gun shot because I loved you.." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"I took that gun shot because.. I love two very much.." I looked at him for while. I stopped crying abit. But I could still feel the pain..

"But Simon if I die.. We could be together..'' I said with a little hope.. "All of us can.."

"I need you to stay alive.. And you know it.." He said making me look away.. He sighed. I knew he was right but I can't take this no more.. I'm going to kill myself.. Even if he watch.. I got up from the floor. I stumbled abit as I did. I walked towards the shower where I tied the rope at.. Simon turned as I did..

"JEANETTE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' He yelled. I didn't say anything. I had to get this over with.. I wrapped my neck around the rope I looked at him as I did..

"I'm sorry Simon.." I said. I grabbed the rope as he got up..

"JEANETTE NO! DON'T!'' He yelled. He began to yell my name over and over. Telling me to 'stop' and or 'don't do it'.. I cried as I grabbed the rope again. I began to put the rope.. But I stopped.. I couldn't do it.. Not like this.. I unwrapped myself as I cried harder. I fell to the ground as I did. Pain was all over my body was I cried. He ran towards me..

"Why?" I said as my voice cracked.. "Why can't I do it?'' I looked at him. He had tears in his eyes.. He was shaking with fear..

"Jeanette.." He voice was trembling. He stopped as he cried putting hand to his face. He let out a big sigh as he uncovered his face..

"All this time.. I want to kill myself. Now..'' I said my voice cracking more than ever. "Now I can't.. Why can't I Simon!?'' I said louder than I wanted to. He just stood there with tears in his eyes.. I gave more like a glare when he didn't respond.

"TELL ME WHY SIMON!" I yelled. ''TELL ME!'' I said. There was a silence between us.. I looked up seeing him looking away from me.. He sighed as he turn his head towards me.

"Jeanette.. I don't know" He began. "I don't know.. Only you can answer that..'' He said. He grabbed my hand.. But I felt nothing..

"But what I do know is... That I love you.." He said. I cried as I weak, tiny smile came up to my face but I frown again..

"I don't want to live like this.." I said. "Not without you.." I said as a few tears fell..

"I need you Simon.." I said with all my heart, but it was hard while it was hurting with pain.. "I want you in my life again.."

"Jeanette I need you to but.." He stopped. "It's too late.." As he said that my heart shattered again making it hurt more than ever.

"What? Simon don't say that!'' I said with fear. "I been through Hell! And all you have to say 'Its too late'!?'' I said with a mixed anger and fear.

"No Jeanette I don't want to be away from you.." He said. "I want to be with you I really do.. But.. I need you two to stay here..'' He said.

"I need you guys to be alive and take care of Dave and the others.." He said with tears in his eyes..

"Simon..'' I began. "Why did you do it? Why didn't you let me take that shot? Why?

"Jeanette.." He began. "The moment I saw him raise that gun.. I-'' He said but stopped trying not cry.

"I was scared what would happen.." He continued. "I was scared what would happen to you and that's why I did it. I didn't care what would happen to me because all I care about was you'' He said. "That's why I did it..'' I let out more tears as he finished what he said..

"Simon.." I said but stopped..

"Yeah?'' He said. I took a deep breath as I continued.

"If it would have been me.. That was shot how would you feel?'' I asked. He stood there shocked not expecting that..

''Jeanette.." He said. "I probably would have felt the same away you feel. But.." He continued.

"I would have known that you loved me very much.. and I would let you go.." My eyes widen when he said that..

"Let me go?'' I said. He sighed as he let out a small yet weak grin.

"Sometimes you just got to set your angel free..'' He said making wonder what he mean by that. As I was just about to say something he began to faded away.

"Looks like my time is up.." He said with a small, calming smile.

"What? Simon.. Simon, no don't go.." I begged. He grabbed my hand. He gave me a smile.

"Jeanette you got to let your angel go.." He said. "Promise me.." He said as his body started to fade starting from his legs. I shook my head as a 'yes'.

"Yes Simon I promise." I said trying to be strong and not cry.

"Good'' He said with a big smile. "I love you Jeanette..'' He put his hand on my stomach. "You both" He said as his waist began to fade to.

"I love too" I said with tears falling. Part of his stomach began to fade.

"Take good care of my baby girl.." He said. "I love you'' he said as he disappeared. I let a few tears fall as I watched him fade away

When he was gone I stood there with a mixed feeling that I didn't know of. I don't know what this feeling is but I never want it to go. After the talk I had with Simon I began to get stronger and happier than before. Months later I had a beautiful baby girl, just like Simon said. Her name was Sarah, She has Simon's eyes which makes me so happy. I have something apart of him.. Even thought I know that my Simon is gone and won't see his daughter. I know that he is watching us and I he loves me and Sarah.. And that's all that matters. It hurts to know that he is gone but at least I am.. Setting my angel free..

* * *

**Wow that was so sad.. but it was still nice to do a Simonette One-shot. Also if you guys want to know how Sarah is like go to my profile you will see my OC's names and all about them. Some of them are for my future stories.. I thought of two Simonette One-shot actually so I MIGHT be doing that one too it depends.. Also my sequel to 'Someone To Love' Will be here soon And its called 'Our Ups And Downs' So you guys be looking for that :) And like I said guys give SimonSeville101 so love by reading his stories and leave some NICE reviews if I didn't PM him I wouldn't have got the idea.. Some yeah you just do that. So til my sequel comes..**

**-xXCrazy4chipmunksXx**


End file.
